


Kırmızı ve Avcı

by Novatardis



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2902511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novatardis/pseuds/Novatardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kırmızı asla olmaz demiştim. Ama sana yakıştı Eren.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kırmızı ve Avcı

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StrikerStiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikerStiles/gifts).



> Art için Erce'ye sonsuz teşekkürler:  
> 
> 
> ST:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LL-IuljULJ4&list=PLGi5AdMmOIYRaOQ6EnOPyY4mxPsEnyYFu

Maria Köyü, baharda baştan çıkaran çiçek kokuları yayılan, yazları kollarında şenliklerin yapıldığı, sonbaharda eteklerini altın yaprakların süpürdüğü Jatte Ormanı’nın kıyısına kurulmuştu. Bahar aylarında ezgiler çağıran köy kızları o mis kokulu çiçeklerin yoluna düşer, taçlar yaparlardı rengarenk başlarına. Günler uzayıp günışığı yeri döver, günebakanlar açarken de tüm köylü en güzel kumaşlara sarınıp şenlik meydanında toplanırdı. Yeşilin her tonunun doğa üstü bir uyumla dizildiği alana doluşurdu Maria'nın insanları. Çocuklar yaşlılardan öğrendikleri tılsımlar dillerinde, ormanın içinde oyuna dalarken, gençler geleneksel törenlerini gerçekleştirirdi.

Köyün bilgesinin yaktığı ateşin çevresinde ahenkle dans ederdi o yıl 18'ine basmış her genç. Bir bel bükülürdü, bir nefes kesilirken bir bakış atılırdı. Dev kazanlarda pişen yemeklerin kokusu göklere yükselirken kıvrak melodi sarardı dumanı. Atılan bakışlardan karşılık bulan illaki olurdu. Mekanı olurdu orman onların. Güz düşüp, altın yere düşünce bile terk etmezlerdi gölgelerini. Bir fısıltı, bir nefes, ayaz bile onlar sarılsın diye eserdi üstlerine. Aşıklar severdi ormanı. Yer yurt bilirlerdi kıyısını ağaçların. Dallarına dilekler bağlar, aşk yeminleri ederlerdi.

Ta ki...

Kış düşene kadar. Kışı sevmezdi Maria Köyündeki insanlar. Kışları ormana yaklaşan çocuklar hemen eve götürülür, yıkanırdı. Kar yere düşer düşmez, elini eteğini çekerdi Jatte Ormanından Maria'nın insanları. Çünkü kışları ormana gelen tek şey kar değildi.

*

Eren Jaeger için sıradan bir gündü. Dağın kıyısındaki evlerinin ormana bakan avlusunda, büyük çınarın altında, hiçbir yeşil tonunun eline su dökemeyeceği gözleri ulu ağaçaların ufuklarına dikili, düşünüyordu.

Dalgınlığı hala tek tük görülen yaprak demetlerinin çıtırtısı ile bölündü. Dik bakışlarını gerisine, sesin geldiği yöne çevirdi.

“Mikasa...”

Çekik gözlü manevi ablası “Eren hava soğuyor.” dedikten sonra ilerleyip genç çocuğun yanına çöktü. Ormana dönüp de bakmazken solgun gözlerini yanındaki çocuğa çevirdi. 

“Eren.”

Sesindeki uyaran ton ile Eren silkindi. Ama yine de bakışlarını ulu çamlardan çekmezken konuştu:

“Sen de merak etmiyor musun? O uğultuları... Korucu timleri hiç-”

“Etmiyorum.”

Keskin yanıt ile yeşil gözler ona dönse de o gözlerdeki ateş sönmemiş, yanmaya devam etti.

“Ben ediyorum! Burada korkak gibi kısılı kalmamız... Bundan nefret ediyorum. Maria'nın dışı-”

“Maria'nın dışında Rosa var, Sina var. Sadece orman yok!” 

Mikasa tekrar onun sözlerini kesmekten hoşnut, Eren'in orman dediği her an olduğu gibi kalbi korkuyla atarken Eren onun sıraladığı kasabaları hiç merak etmiyor, yüzüne yerleşen inatçı ifade ile suratını astı.

Neden kimse anlamıyordu?

Babası şifacı gezginlerdendi diğer kasabaları, daha küçük yerleşkeleri geziyordu sürekli. Gittiği yerlerden getirdiği resimli kitaplar, garip renkli meyveler...

Hepsi Eren'in odasında duran hazineleriydi. Ama büyüdükçe ilgisi başka bir yere yönelmişti. Ormana, Titan Kurtlarının olduğu yere...

Titan kurtları... Eskiler söylerdi ki... Eğer bir kez kokunuzu alırsa bir tanesi, bir daha asla köye dönemezdiniz. 

Ki dönemezlerdi, Eren Köy Korucularından İz Sürme Timinin sadece kanlı, paçavraya dönmüş elbiselerle döndüğünü kaç kez gördüğünü hatırlamıyordu.

Oh... Korucular.

Elbet insanlık sadece yolunu ormandan uzak tutarak hayatta kalmıyordu. Korucuları vardı. Babasının getirdiği başka diyarların masal kitaplarında geçen askerler gibiydi korucular. Üç gruba ayrılıyorlardı. Merkez Birlik köyün içinde devriye gezen bölümüydü. Ormancılık ve benzeri işler yüzünden ormana girilmesi gerekildiğinde İz Sürücüler devreye giriyordu, kıyı şerit ve sınırlar, onların elindeydi.

Ve en sonuncusu, sayıca en azı, en tehlikelisi Eren'in hep olmak istediği şey...

Avcılar.

Avcılar insan ırkından olup da ormanın derinliklerine dalabilen tek gruptu. Kendisine savaş açmış gibi görünen yeşil karanlığın en yüce ağaçlarının dallarında bile dans edercesine rahatlardı. Eren duymuştu ki...

Bazen gerçekten Titan kurtları Titan formunda gördükleri olurmuş.

Gerçek mi bilmiyordu ama içten içe, inanmayı her şeyden çok istiyordu.

*

Kış Ruhları elini geçirmişti Maria'nın üstünden... İnce dökümlü sokak lambalarını saran buzdan parmakları, yerleri süpüren kardan etekleri vardı artık Maria'nın... Sokakları sessizdi. Sanki saklambaç oynarmış da, bahara kadar saklanmaları gerekirmiş gibi. Ki saklanıyorlardı. Kıyı duvarına ekler çekilmiş, köyün yaşlıları mühürlerini işlemişti duvara.

Eren tüm ritüelleri biliyordu kıyı evlerinden biri olarak. Ve kalbinde incir çekirdeği kadar yer bile, önlemlere inanmıyordu.

İçini çekti. Camı saran buğuya surat astı, ince gömleğinin koluyla buğuyu yok ederken odasının kapısı tıklatıldı. Hızla babasının kütüphanesinden aşırdığı orman hakkındaki kitabı bir parça parşömenin altına iterken olabildiğince sakin, yanıtladı:

“Gel.”

Annesi içeri girince önce kendisine atıştırmalık yemiş getirdiğini sanarak ders çalışıyor gibi yapacakken yüzünü görünce şaşırarak doğruldu.

“Anne?”

“Eren, konuşmamız gerek.”

Eren'in bakışları annesinin endişe taşan yüzünden ellerinde tuttuğu kırmızı damgalı postaya kayarken evin dışında, ormanın kıyısında bir karga acı acı öttü.

*

Karın arasından süzülen zayıf ışık Eren'in yüzüne vururken, yeşil gözler kırpıldı, Eren gerinerek doğruldu.

_Babanın Sina'ya bakmaya gittiği hasta da alaz varmış. Tek ilacı burada, bu otlarda._

Üstündekileri gece ayazında ateş söndüğü için soğumuş odada titreyerek çıkardı. Yünlü içlikleri giyinirken bakışları aynada, gözlerinde korkunun beslediği cesaret var, yün çoraplara uzandı. 

_Ormanın kıyısındaki yolu takip etmek zorundasın. Diğer geçişi kar basmış._

Çorapları giyip buz gibi olan yerle teması kesilince rahatlayıp pantolona uzandı. Annesinin iç kumaşlar ve cepler eklediği pantolonu yün içliğinin üstüne geçirdi. 

_Eren. Bana ne duyarsan duy, ne görürsen gör, ormana girmeyeceğine söz ver._

Köyün dikişçilerinin iki günde diktiği gömleği kollarından geçirdi. Düğmeleri iliklerken bir kış ilahisi mırıldanmaya başladı.

_Söz ver... Ne olursa olsun, ormana girmeyeceksin, bakmayacaksın._

Muskasını ince boynundan geçirdi. Odanın kapısını açtığında ona en çok değer veren iki kadın, annesi ve Mikasa, yüzlerinde endişeyi maskelemeyen ifadelerle ona döndüler.

“Hazırım.”

Mikasa hırçın bir ifadeyle başını eğdi. Eren'e eşlik etmesine izin verilmemişti. 

“Henüz değil.” dedi.

Bir an sonra cebinden öz ailesinden kalma işlemeli kamayı çıkardı.

“Bunu yanına al. Kullanmaktan çekinme.”  
Sesi çatlarken uzandı, aynı boyda olduğu kardeşine sımsıkı sarıldı. Eren de onun güçlü bedenine sarılırken kulağına bir söz fısıldandı:

_“Ne olursa olsun, hayatta kal.”_

Şaşırırken Mikasa'nın tutuşu sert, belli etmesine izin vermiyor, derin bir nefes alarak toparlandı, Mikasa onu ondan iyi tanıyor, ancak o zaman bıraktı. Annesi koyu yeşil kışlık pelerini uzattı. Pelerin üstüne tam olur, onu kuşatırken kahverengi deri çantası uzatıldı. Onu da başından geçirince Mikasa kamayı uzattı:

“Kolay erişeceğin bir yere koy.”

Kama en dıştaki göze yerleşirken sabahın ilk kargası öttü, annesi hıçkırdı, Eren Jaeger evinden ayrıldı.

*

Yol uzun, soğuk ve ürperticiydi. Köyün hizası bitip de boş tarlalar kalınca ormandan esen rüzgar sesleri taşımaya başlamıştı. Uğultular, boğulmuş çığlıklar, çıtırtılar...

Gözleri ne zaman kayacak gibi olsa o çıtırtının bir iz sürücüden gelmiş olabileceğini kendine hatırlatıyordu. İçten içe bir iz sürücü olsa çoktan ormanın dışına yaklaşıp onu kontrol edeceğini bilse de.

O sesler bir insanın sesi değildi, ormanın kalbinden yankılar taşıyan alaycı kuşların yankısıydı ve kaynağı insan değildi, en azından artık değillerdi.

Karnı acıkmaya başlayınca elini usulca çantasına daldırdı. Annesinin soğumuş ama lezzetini koruyan ekmeğini çıkarıp ısırdı. Daha ikinci ısırığını alacakken bir kuzgun gaklayarak çevresinde uçmaya başladı.

Eren temkini elden bırakmadan aç olduğuna karar verdiği hayvan için çantasının bağını çözdü, içinden ikinci ekmeği çıkaracakken kuzgun parlak şeyleri tıpkı tüm gök yaratıkları gibi seviyor olmalı, çantanın ağzından sarkan kamayı kaparak uçtu. Eren hızla ardına düşerken kuş yönünü değiştirip ormanın derinliğine girdi. Eren'in ayakları tam sınırda dururken kuş kamayı düşürdü.

Hemen görüş alanındaydı. Belki 30 metre ötede. Üstelik burada hiçbir şey yoktu. Bu kadar açıklıkta onların olmalarına imkan yoktu değil mi?

Adımını attı.

İlk çıtırtı güven kırıcıydı ama devam etti. İlerledikçe gözleri etrafını daha çok taramaya başladı. Çizmelerinin ezdiği kar gıcırdarken ormanın kışın o kadar da korkunç olmadığına karar vermişti.

_Neredeyse._

İlk açıklığı geçip, sıkılaşan dalların arasına ilerlediğinde başka bir nefesin onunla soluk aldığından habersizdi. Kalbi gittikçe kendine güvenir, çevreyle bakışları kesilirken kamanın yanına vardı. Eren'e göz kırpan parlak yüzeyine elini uzatması ile diğer sesi duydu.

Kendi adımlarının arasına karışan sesi... Sanki kuş kanatları gibi, boğulur gibi, gece gibi, kış gibi...

Kalbi atabileceği en hızlı atışı yaparken bakışları gerisine, muhtemelen göreceği son şeye, titana döndü. Uzun, ipeksi, leylak rengi saçları vardı. Gözleri uğursuz bir bulutlu gece tonuydu. Teni kış kadar soluk, gövdesi ormanın ağaçları gibi biçimli ve uzundu. Belki iki metre kadar... Bir insandan daha uzun olan kollarından tüm bedenini saran gümüşi desenler vardı. Kuşaklar gibi sarıp, izini bırakıp bedenini kapatıyordu. Sanki vücut dövmesi gibi, çıplak ama değil de.

Eren saniyeler içinde nefesi kesilerek göreceği son şeyin bu kadar güzel ama korkunç olmasını kabullenmeye çalışırkan yaratığın boğazından gelen kanat sesleri yükseldi, dişleri uzarken, vücudu büküldü, kurda dönerken Eren sanki yılanın karşısında nutku tutulmuş bir fare, yutkundu.

Titan kurt, bu formunda da korkunç ve güzelken gözlerini Eren'e dikti, ağzı açılır uğursuz ses tıslar ön bacakları bükülürken Eren gözlerini kapayıp kamayı doğrulttu. 

Bir an sonra yaratık olanca ağırlığı ile üstüne atıldı. Eren acıyı duyumsar, gözlerini açmazken üstündeki yük aniden kalktı, beraberinde kulağını ıslık gibi sıyıran kılıç sesleri ile.

Genç çocuk korkarak gözlerini açtı. 

Titan karşısında yere serilmişti, başında ise iki yanına sarkıttığı kılıçlardan kıpkırmızı kan damlaları ile karı besleyen bir avcı duruyordu.

Eren teşekkür etmek için kaybolmuş sesini bulmaya çalışırken titanla kıyaslanınca oldukça kısa olan avcı titanın üstüne tereddütsüz basarak ilerledi. Sol elindeki kılıcı Eren'in hala bedenine bağlı olan başına dayarken kış rengi bir sesle sordu:

“Isırıldın mı, velet?”

Eren o sorunca vücudundaki acıyı fark etmiş, bakışlarını kılıcın dayandığı yerden itibaren yeşil pelerinini boydan boya renklendirmiş kana kaydırdı.

“Isırıldın mı pençe mi yedin? Hey. Sana sordum.”

Bakışları anlamsız, dudakları şoktan sonraki ilk kelimesi için açıldı:

“Bi-bilmiyorum...”

Avcının kurşun rengi gözleri, iri iri açılmış yeşil gözleri tarttı. İçini çekerek kılıcını indirdikten sonra arkasını döndü.

“Beni takip et.”

Eren'in emre itaat etmek dışında yapacağı bir şey yok, arkasında kirli bir kan izi bırakarak avcıyı takip etti. 

Orman ruhlarının bile girmediği çukurlar aşıp, donmuş bir nehri geçtikten sonra üzerinde bir flamanın sallandığı bir kulübe göründü. Eren bu sefer avcıya daha da yaklaşmış, genç adamın sırtındaki kanatlı bölük simgesini incelerken titrek sesine heyecan karışmış konuştu:

“Az önce mükemmeldin!”

Avcı onun sesi ile ilk kez başını ona çevirirken artık beynine oksijen gitmeye başlamış olan çocuğun gözleri onun yakasına işlenmiş rütbeye takıldı, hızla devam etti:  
“Mükemmeldiniz yani, Teğmen.”

Eren onun ardında koştururken avcı umursamadan yürümeye devam edip kulübeye girdi. Temiz ve küçük kulübede doğruca masanın arkasına geçti, ormanda iletişim kurmalarını sağlayan telsiz sistemini açarken küçük, yıpranmış aletten ses yükseldi.

“Bölge 14 ve Bölge 16'da 3. seviye titan gözlendi. İlerledikleri bölge 15. Bölge Teğmen Levi Ackerman'ın bölgesi. Dişi olan leylaklardan.”

Eren leylak titan yüzünden acıyan omzunu kendine çekerken ses kesildi, adının Levi olduğunu öğrendiği avcının gözleri ona döndü.

“Çıkar onu da yarana bakalım çocuk.”

Eren üstünden dökülen pelerini çözerken Levi oturduğu sandalyeden kalktı, Eren'in önüne geldi. Genç çocuk kendisinden kısa adama başını eğerken koyu renk gözler ona baktı. Yeşil gözler yaza, şenliklere, göğe yükselen alevlere, anılara takılırken avcı yırtık gömleği açtı. 

“Kötü görünüyor. Isırık mı değil mi belli değil. Isırık ise başına geleceği biliyorsun değil mi?”

Eren elbette duymuştu. Isırılırsanız... Bir daha insan olamazdınız. Ruhunuz ormanın olurdu ve sonsuza kadar arafı yaşardı.

“Biliyorum.” dedi köyündeki nehir kadar durgun bir sesle.  
Keskin gri bakışlar diğerini buldu. İlk yardım setini açarken belirtti:

“Acıyacak.”

*

Ormandaydı, kalabalığın sesi kulaklarında çınlıyordu. İsi solurken renkler etrafında dönmeye başladı, çiçekler, kan, yükselen yeşil alevler, kırılan bir kemik, çocukluğunun ezgileri, bir çığlık, et... Yanıyordu, orman yanıyordu. Eren yanıyordu. İnsanlar güzel kokuları ile kavruluyor, kaçışıyordu. Oyuncak bebekler gibiydiler ateşe karşı.

Ne olduğunu anlamadan kolu uzandı. Açtı çok açtı yemesi lazımdı. İnsanlar... Et... Ye...

Sıçrayarak kalktı. 

Nefesini düzenlemeye çalışırken hayatında duyduğu en korkunç sesi duydu. Kendi boğazından... Kalbi küt küt, terli ellerine baktı. Bütün yazı buğday tarlasında geçirmiş birinde olmayacak beyaz tenle boğazından hıçkırığımsı bir ses kaçtı. Gümüşi ipler gözlerinin önünde tenine işlenmeye başladı, çekik bir göz oldular, kitap oldular, masallar oldular annesinden dinlediği, çiçekler ormanın her köşesi, hepsi üst üste izini bırakarak...

Vücudu yanıyordu, gözleri yanıyordu, teni... Yataktan doğruldu. Sezgileri kurtlar kadar keskin olan teğmen içerideydi, ışığı açıktı. Solan yeşil gözlerinin önüne boynuna dayanan kanlı bir kılıç, kulağına bir fısıltı geldi.

_“Ne olursa olsun, hayatta kal.”_

Bir an sonra karar verilmiş, cam açıldı. Dönüşümün ortasındaki Eren Jaeger ormana kaçtı.

*

Bir ay olmuştu, bir hata yapalı.

Levi, hayatı boyunca avcılık eğitimi almış, 20 yıldır avcı olan adam, hata yapmıştı. Çocuğun yarası derin değil diye ısırık olacağına ihtimal vermemişti. Ve şimdi sayesinde ormanda bir canavar daha özgürce dolaşıyordu. Dişlerini sıkarken gözlerinin önüne düşen saçları bir baş hareketi ile itti. Puslu gökyüzü altında süren devriyesine devam ederken aklındaki hala Eren, deri kayışlardan sarkan kılıçlarının kabzasını sıktı.

Bölgesindeki titanların yuvası bellenen mağaralara ilerlerken yer bataklığa dönmüş, omuzlarında taşıdığı halatların bağlı olduğu ekipmanı çalıştırdı, bir an sonra avuçlarının arasında ip var, yüksek bir dalı hedefledi, tırmanma ipinin ucundaki metal ıslık sesi ile dala tutunurken kendini çekti, bir diğer hedefi daha ilerideki dal olmuş, ormanın kuytularına ilerledi.

Kanat sesleri duyması ile kılıçlarını çıkarması bir olurken kendini ters sarkıtarak leylaklardan birinin ensesine indi. İki kılıcı birbirine çarparak başı gövdeden ayırınca artan uğultularla halatı çekip yere atladı. 

Etrafında dört üst sınıf titan kuşatırken içini çekiyor, karakoldan ve gelebilecek timden çok uzakta, en azından öbür tarafa giderken boş gitmemeye kararlı, kılıçlarını kaldırdı.

Daha gümüşten sızan karları boyamadan uzaklardan bir kükreme duyuldu, kurt formlu bir titan tam göbeğe Levi'ın üstüne gelirken Levi ilk kime saldıracağını bulmuş, saldırı pozuna geçerken kurt tam göbeğe vardığında yol değiştirip teğmenin önündeki titana atladı. Uzun dişler boynu parçalar, kafayı koparıp kenara atarken kan nehir gibi aktı, Levi bir titan kurdunun neden kendi türüne saldırdığını bilmiyor ama şu an sorgulamayacak, kılıçlarını ardındaki kurt formuna geçen gümüş titana sapladı. Kurt direnirken kılıçları tekrar çekti, halatla kendisini onun üstüne çekerken kılıçlar bir başka boğazı deşmiş, diğer kurda ilerledi. Soluk soluğa onu da indirdikten sonra arkasını döndü.  
En son gelen kurtla karşılaşırken temkinli, onun oldukça güçlü olduğunu biliyor, küçük bir adım attı.

Bir an sonra kurt olduğu yerde sallanıp dönüşürken yere yığıldı.

Levi kılıçları hazır, yere yığılan titana ilerledi. Kan gölünü ve doğranmış titan kurtlarını geçerken gözleri ilk kez, şokla açıldı.

Yerde yığılı beden bir titan kurdu değil, titan bile değil, Eren'ken, insan formunda ama çıplak vücudu gümüş dövmelerle kaplı çocuğa baktı. Sağ elinde sarkan kılıcı küçük nefeslerle inip kalkan göğse getirdi. Kanlanmış kahve saçlara doğru kaldırdı. Levi'ın kılıcı hayatında 2. kez yine aynı çocuk için inmeyi reddederken kılıcı kara sapladı.

Vücudu yorgun, dizleri üstüne indi. Kılıçtan destek alarak ayakta dururken Hanji'nin zorla çantasına tıktığı kırmızı başlıklı pelerini çıkardı, kanlı karların üstünde sere serpe yatan çocuğun üstüne yerleştirdi. 

_“Kırmızı asla olmaz demiştim. Ama sana yakıştı Eren.”_

Elini kanlı saçlardan geçirdi. Kurşuni gözleri zincirini tuttuğu bir kurt fikrini tarttı, bir an sonra kararını vermiş, huzurlu nefeslerle kan gölünde uyuyan çocuğa fısıldadı:

“Uzun bir eğitim seni bekliyor Titan Eren.”

**Author's Note:**

> Masal AU diyen olarak şartı ben bile tam yerine getiremedim sanırım, masalı sağdan soldan çekiştirirken öldürmüş olabilirim, karakterlerim OOC olmuş olabilir, ilk kez yazıyorum çünkü (biliyorum bahane değil.)
> 
> Umarım memnun kalmışsınızdır, bek çok zevk aldım. Yazarken başını sık sık ağrıttığım Kaneki-kun'a kocaman sevgiler, sen olmasan yazamazdım.


End file.
